Hyena Hostage
by kora22
Summary: Simba decides to take his friends to the Elephant Graveyard, but when three certain hyenas find them snooping around, can they all escape the graveyard and get back to the Pridelands? I'm not that great at summaries, the story is much better. Please Review! Thanks! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Welcome back! Well, here's my next story. I'm happy you liked my previous stories! If you haven't read those yet, I would recommend reading them first. Well, enjoy! Please Review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love is in the Air**

Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kora had all just woken up and were headed down to the water hole. The day before they had defeated their doubles, who had tried to take over their lives.

"So Simba, where did you say we're going today?" Nala asked as she walked beside him.

"I'll tell you when we get to the water hole." he answered.

When the four cubs got to the water hole they went and sat in the shade of a tree.

"Okay, tell us!" Kora exclaimed, with a look of excitement on his face.

Simba looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "The Elephant Graveyard." he told them. "It'll be great."

"Will it threaten our lives?" Tora asked.

"Most likely." Simba replied, smiling.

What they didn't know was that someone was listening in on their conversation. That someone was another cub. He has fur that is slightly darker than Nala's and bright green eyes. In fact, he's Nala's little brother. He jumped out from behind the tree. "Hi guys!" the cub exclaimed.

"Mheetu!" Nala almost shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd go to the Elephant Graveyard with you guys." Mheetu answered.

"No way. It's too dangerous for you." Nala told her brother.

"Okay, fine." Mheetu said. He turned to walk away. "But I guess I should tell Mom where you're all going, she might worry."

Simba looked at Nala. "Just let him come!" he pleaded. "If our parents find out, they'll kill us!"

Nala knew he was right. "Fine, you can come." she said reluctantly.

Mheetu walked back to them. "Yay!" he yelled. He looked at Tora. "Hi Tora!"

"Hey Mheetu." she answered with a smile.

Ever since Tora and Kora arrived in the Pridelands, Mheetu had been in love with Tora. He had never asked her out, but he frequently tried to flirt with her.

"Hey, Tora, can I tell you something?" Mheetu asked her.

"Sure."

"I just wanted to tell you that you're the most beautiful lioness I've ever seen." he told her.

This made her blush under her fur, she had figured out he probably liked her, but he had never given her a compliment like that.

"Really?" Tora asked, still blushing.

"Yeah, you're-" Mheetu was interuppted by Simba.

"Hey, I really hate to break up this moment, but we have to get going before anybody finds out." Simba said. "Come on."

Simba and Nala walked ahead of the others. Kora was walking with Tora and Mheetu.

"So, Simba." Nala said. "Is there anybody _you_ like?"

"Uh..." Simba didn't know what to say. The truth was there was someone he liked, it was the girl who had just asked him that question. "... uh, no, there isn't." he anwered. He couldn't tell her the truth it could ruin their friendship.

"Oh..." Nala said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Look, there it is... the Elephant Graveyard." Simba said, pointing to the shadowed area in the distance. "Let's go guys!" he exclaimed before running towards it.

"Hey! Wait up!" Nala called after him. Mheetu, Tora, and Kora followed close behind them.

Mheetu's mind was still on Tora. _Once she sees how brave I am at the graveyard, she'll definately want to go out with me. _He thought to himself.

Tora was also thinking about Mheetu. _Maybe I like him too... _she thought. _I don't know... maybe he was just being nice and there it wasn't meant to be romantic... _her thoughts were interuppted by Kora.

"Tora, you haven't said anything since we left. Are you okay?" he asked.

It took Tora a second to process what he said. "Huh? What? Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Look we're here!" she said trying to change the subject.

Simba slowly led them all into the Elephant Graveyard. "Well, here it is." he whispered. "Let's see if we can find some hyenas, but be careful."

They slowly crept towards a large elephant skull.

"Let's go inside." Mheetu whispered to the others.

They all walked up to a opening in the skull. Just as they were about to enter they heard a voice from behind them.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

The cubs turned around and saw three hyenas glaring evilly at them.

"Oh no..." Simba said.

"Heheheh... what should we do with them Shenzi?" one of the hyenas said.

"Hmmm... How about we eat them Banzai?" Shenzi answered. "What do you think Ed?"

"HEHEHAHAHAHAHEHEHA!" Ed just laughed hysterically.

"That's what I thought." Shenzi said. "Get them."

"RUN!" Simba yelled. They all ran in differtent directions.

"We're eating tonight boys!" Shenzi exclaimed as they chased after the cubs.

* * *

**A/N: It seems Tora is developing feelings for Mheetu... interesting and Simba likes Nala, well that's probably not much of a surprise. Can Simba and his friends escape the hyenas? If they do will they _all_ escape?** **Why would I tell you now? You're gonna have to wait to find out. Remember to vote on my poll! Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! That's all I got too say for now. Please Review! To the story!**

**TLKLover1212: Yes, Mheetu is one of my favorites too. There should be more stories with him. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shenzi's Plan**

"Come here, you little brats!" Banzai shouted as he chased Tora and Kora.

"Keep running Kora!" Tora exclaimed. "We're almost to the border of the Pridelands!"

"I see it!" Kora yelled. Then he tripped over a rock. "AH! HELP!"

Tora skidded to a halt and ran back towards her brother. Banzai was standing over him.

"You're finished kid!" Banzai shouted. He raised a paw to slash Kora, but before he could do anything, Tora ran up to him and struck him in the face. "OUCH!" he cried. "Why, you rotten little-"

"Kora! Quick, let's go!" Tora yelled. She and her brother ran towards the border of the Pridelands. "We made it!"

Even though they were only just across the border, Banzai knew that he couldn't go after them. "If I'm seen by Mufasa, I'm dead." he said, feeling defeated. "Out done by a couple of stupid cubs... how?" He turned around and ran back into the graveyard.

"Where's everyone else?" Kora asked.

"I'm not sure." Tora replied. "But if they're not back soon, I'm going to look for them."

* * *

Mheetu and Nala had ran into each other and now both of them were trying to escape Ed.

"Why won't he stop laughing?" Mheetu exclaimed sounding more annoyed than scared.

"HEHAHAHEHEHAHA!" Ed laughed.

"Hey, look at that geyser thing in the ground." Nala said to her brother.

"So? What about it?" Mheetu asked.

"Well if we jump over it, maybe he'll just keep running and fall in it." Nala answered. "We got nothing to lose."

"Alright." Mheetu answered.

Mheetu and Nala kept running and jumped over the geyser. They looked behind them as they ran. They saw Ed try to jump over the geyser, but as he did it erupted and sent him flying into the air. He was laughing the whole time.

"Phew... we lost him." Nala sighed with relief. She and Mheetu ran back into the Pridelands, where they saw Tora and Kora waiting for them.

"Where's Simba?" Tora asked, worry evident in her voice.

"He's not out yet?" Nala exclaimed.

They all looked towards the entrance of the Elephant Graveyard and saw Simba running as fast as he could, but then he, just like Kora, tripped and fell. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were all closing in on him. He was laying on his back and was trying to back away from them.

"Looks like you're done." Shenzi said evilly.

Then Simba thought of a plan. "Dad!" he yelled, pretending to look behind the hyenas.

"Mufasa?" Shenzi exclaimed as she, Banzai, and Ed turned around. They saw nobody.

"Hey! The little twerp lied!" Banzai shouted.

The three hyenas turned back to face Simba, but he was already back into the Pridelands.

"This isn't over you little brats!" Shenzi yelled at the cubs. "Banzai, Ed. Let's go." she and the other two hyenas went back into the graveyard.

"That was _way _to close." Simba said, out of breath. "Let's go to the water hole... I need to rest." They all headed back towards Pride Rock.

* * *

When they got back to the water hole, they saw that Mufasa was there.

"Okay guys." Simba said. "Make sure my dad doesn't find out where we went, or we'll be in trouble."

Mufasa approached the cubs. "What have you five been doing all morning?" he asked in his deep voice. "Hopefully not going anywhere you shouldn't be."

"Dad, would I do something like that?" Simba asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes." Mufasa answered. "That's why I asked. So, where have you been?"

Simba came up with an excuse. "Uh, we were playing hide and seek out in the tall grass, on the hunting grounds."

"Hm... Very well." Mufasa replied. "As long as you stay in the Pridelands."

"Okay Dad." Simba said, smiling at his father. Mufasa left the water hole and went back to Pride Rock.

"We didn't get in trouble... Phew." Simba said with relief.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Simba asked his friends.

"I gotta go see Kula. She's probably wondering where I've been all morning." Kora told him before walking away.

"I need a nap after that experience." Nala said.

"Yeah. That sounds good right now." Simba answered. He and Nala headed to Pride Rock, leaving Mheetu and Tora together.

"Looks like it's just me and you..." Mheetu said.

"Yeah... just me and you..." Tora said, blushing under her fur.

Tora and Mheetu suddenly found themselves looking into each other's eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful..." Mheetu told her. Then they leaned in and kissed each other, but Tora pulled away quickly.

"Um... uh... I... uh... gotta go." Tora said before running off.

Mheetu just sat there with a smile on his face. "Woah..." is the only thing he could say.

* * *

Back at the Elephant Graveyard Shenzi had come up with a plan to get revenge on Simba and his friends for making her, Banzai, and Ed look like idiots... well, at least her and Banzai.

"Are you sure this plan will work, Shenzi?" Banzai asked her. "Seems kinda risky."

"It'll be fine." she replied. "All we got to do is sneak up Pride Rock and kidnap one of the little brats while everyone's asleep." she continued. "Then the other ones will come to help their friend... then we got them."

"But what if they figure it out and tell Mufasa?" Banzai asked. "Then _we'll _be in trouble."

"Then we'll just say the cub was trespassing, then he can't do anything to us. This is _our _territory." Shenzi answered.

Banzai was convinced the plan would work now. "Okay, tonight?" he asked.

"Yes." Shenzi answered.

"We'll leave Ed here, right?" Banzai asked.

They both looked at Ed who was laughing. "HAHAHAHEHEHEHAHA!"

"Yep." they both said at the same time.

"Heheheh... Those cubs are dead..." Shenzi said with a evil grin.

* * *

**A/N: I figured this chapter needed a romantic moment in it, and those two I thought were perfect for it. Will Shenzi's plan work? Who will they kidnap? You'll have to wait until the next update, which will either be later today or tomarrow. So... yeah. My Poll is still open. Please vote! Also, Please Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Will Shenzi's plan work? Read on to find out! Please Review! :D**

**Ururocks513: Yes, the one with the golden eyes is Sora. He'll be making his return soon...**

**NinaRoja: Suspense is what I'm going for! :D Glad you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

It was now night time in the Pridelands and the only light was the glow of the moon. Shenzi and Banzai were walking towards Pride Rock to put the plan into action. They left Ed behind so he wouldn't start laughing and wake everyone up.

"Which one of them should we take?" Banzai asked.

"I don't care." Shenzi answered. "As long as it's one of those little brats from earlier."

"Will we kill them when we get back home?"

"No." Shenzi said. "We'll just hold them hostage until the other ones come, then we'll kill them all."

"Heheh... Good idea." Banzai told her.

"Now remember, be very quiet when we get there." Shenzi told Banzai. " We don't need everyone waking up."

* * *

At Pride Rock everyone was sleeping peacefully inside the den, except for Tora, who was sleeping outside because she thought it was too hot in the den that night.

She was fast asleep until she felt her self being moved. She opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" Tora asked tiredly.

"Shenzi!" Banzai exclaimed. "She's awake!"

The hyenas had found her sleeping outside, which made it much easier for them to kidnap her. They had managed to get to the water hole before she woke up.

Shenzi dropped Tora on the ground. Tora didn't run, she was far too tired, and she still didn't know what was going on. Tora looked at Shenzi, but her vision was blurry from just waking up.

"Who are you?" Tora asked.

"You mean you don't remember me from earlier? I'm hurt." Shenzi said sarcastically.

Tora's vision became clear and she saw it was one of the hyenas from before that she was looking at. Tora suddenly was fully awake and she became angry.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"You're coming with us." Shenzi told her.

"I don't think so..." Tora said. She extended her claws and slashed Shenzi across the face. Tora tried to run.

"Banzai! Stop her!"

Tora didn't see Banzai behind Shenzi, and as she ran by, Banzai hit her hard on the head with a rock he found on the ground.

Tora fell to the ground, she was unconscious. There was blood running from her head.

"That's for hitting me in the face!" Banzai yelled.

Shenzi picked Tora up again and ran to the Elephant Graveyard.

Once they arrived, Shenzi took her to the elephant skull and put Tora inside. There were two other hyenas standing there waiting for her.

Shenzi looked at the two hyenas. "Make sure she doesn't escape." she told them.

"Yes, Shenzi." they both answered. She looked at Banzai. "Tomarrow, those cubs will come, and then, we kill them."

* * *

The next morning, Kora woke up before his friends and went outside to see if Tora was still asleep. He saw she was gone.

"She must be at the water hole." Kora said to himself. He walked down to the water hole, but when he got there he didn't see his sister anywhere. _That's weird. _He thought. _I wonder where she is. _Then he looked down at the ground and saw some dried blood.

"Blood?" he asked himself. It wasn't much, but for some reason it gave him a bad feeling. "Something's wrong, I can feel it." he turned around and ran back to Pride Rock.

When Kora ran back to Pride Rock and went into the den. He ran over to Simba who was still asleep.

"Simba. Wake up." he whispered. Simba slowly opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What is it?" Simba asked. "It's way too early for me to be awake."

"I think Tora's in trouble, I can't find her anywhere."

Simba stood up. "Maybe she just went for a walk."

Kora shook his head. "No, I can feel it, she's in trouble."

"Alright." Simba answered. "I'll go get Nala and Mheetu." Simba walked away and a few minutes later he came back with Nala and her brother.

"What's going on?" Nala asked as they walked down Pride Rock.

"Tora's in trouble, I know it." Kora answered.

"What!" Mheetu exclaimed. "Well, come on! We have to find her!" He started to run.

"Mheetu! Wait!" Kora yelled.

Mheetu stopped. "What?" he asked.

"We don't know where she is." Kora replied. "We gotta figure out where she could be."

They all thought for a moment before Nala spoke . "The hyenas..."

"The hyenas?" Kora asked "Why would they come here and take her?"

"Well, they _were _really mad when we were at the graveyard yesterday." Nala told him. "Maybe this was their way of getting revenge."

"I'm coming Tora!" Mheetu yelled before running off.

"Mheetu!" Nala called after him, but he didn't stop. "We have to follow him!" They all chased after Mheetu, who was already way ahead of them.

_If those stupid hyenas hurt her, I'll kill them myself. _Mheetu thought to himself. _Nothing_ was going to stop him from saving Tora. Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Is Mheetu crazy! Yes, he is. Crazy in love that is. Will the hyenas succeed? Maybe, who knows... except me. Remember to vote on my poll. Review too Please. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mheetu ran ahead of everyone... Going into the graveyard without back up? Crazy. Oh, well. What will the hyenas do? Please Review!**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: I might be able to work Scar into this, but I'm not sure.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Big Mistake**

Mheetu arrived at the Elephant Graveyard long before anyone else. He slowly walked inside, he didn't see anyone around. He kept walking in until he saw the elephant skull. There were two hyenas sleeping at the entrance.

_Tora has to be in there. _he thought to himself. Mheetu went up to the skull and quietly slipped by the sleeping hyenas.

When he got inside the skull, he saw Tora laying on the ground.

"Tora." he whispered trying to be quiet. "Wake up."

Tora didn't move.

Mheetu put his head down towards her and listened. She was still breathing.

_I guess I'll have to carry her out of here. _Mheetu thought. He put Tora on his back and walked toward the exit.

Outside he noticed the two hyenas from before were gone.

"Good they're gone." he said to himself. "Now, we gotta get out of-" He was cut off by maniacal laughter.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed came out from the shadows.

"I was really hoping all you brats would come at once." Shenzi told him. "But you'll do for now."

Mheetu gently put Tora on the ground and then glared at the hyenas. "You three just made a big mistake..." he growled at them.

"Awww! The wittle baby is mad at us!" Shenzi exclaimed.

""You'll be bleeding in a minute!" Mheetu shot back.

Banzai just laughed. "Ha! I'd like to see you tr-" he was cut off by a attack from Mheetu.

* * *

Simba, Nala, and Kora had lost sight of Mheetu.

"He sure can run fast..." Kora panted.

"We can't stop running!" Nala exclaimed. "He's probably in trouble!"

"Can't we at least walk?" Simba asked.

"NO!" Nala yelled at him.

They continued running until they got to the Elephant Graveyard.

"Where do you think he is?" Simba whipered as they snuck through the graveyard.

"He obviously went right for Tora." Kora answered. "But the problem is, we don't know where she is either."

"Wait! That's her up there!" Simba exclaimed, pointing up at the elephant skull.

The three cubs ran up there. What they saw shocked them.

"W-where did all this b-blood come from?" Simba stuttered. There was blood all over the ground. They looked at Tora, but she seemed unharmed, except for a cut that was on her head.

"Tora, wake up!" Kora exclaimed.

"Oh... my head..." Tora groaned as she opened her eyes. She slowly stood up.

"Tora, what happened?" Simba asked her.

"Those three stupid hyenas from yesterday kidnapped me last night." she answered. Tora looked down at the ground. "What's with the blood?"

"Mheetu!" Nala suddenly yelled.

"What about him?" Tora asked.

"He ran here way ahead of us." Kora replied. "He was determined to rescue you."

"What, is he crazy!" Tora shouted. "He could get killed!" She looked at the scared expression on Nala's face. "Sorry..."

Then Kora noticed something. "Hey, look." he said. "This blood forms a trail, I bet if we follow it it will lead us to Mheetu."

"You're saying it's his!" Nala yelled.

"No, but it could still lead us to him."

"He's right. Let's go." Tora answered.

The four followed the trail until they stopped. They were stunned.

"No way."

"I can't believe it."

"How?"

"Woah."

They all stared in amazement at Mheetu, who had defeated all three hyenas, but he was still cut up pretty bad.

"Hi guys!" he said to them as he walked over to them. "What's up?"

"Did you kill them?" Simba asked.

"No, they're just unconscious." Mheetu answered. "So, we better get out of here before they wake up."

"Um... yeah." Simba said, still amazed.

They all walked back to the Pridelands.

* * *

On their way back to Pride Rock, Nala realized something. "Mheetu, if Mom sees you covered in cuts she's going to want to know what happened."

"Hm... You're right." Mheetu said. "I'll just say that... um... I got into a fight with another cub."

"But you'll get in trouble!" Nala exclaimed.

"Not as much as if she found out where we all were." he answered.

"True."

Tora was thinking about Mheetu. _Wow. He risked his life to save me. _she thought_. __He must like me._

Mheetu was thinking about her too. _Now all I have to do is say those three little words._

"Tora, can I talk too you for a minute?" Mheetu asked.

"Sure." Tora replied. She walked over to him.

The others kept walking ahead.

"What is it Mheetu?" Tora asked.

"Tora, I love you."

Tora didn't say anything she just sat there looking at him, her eyes wide.

"Tora? Are you-" Mheetu was cut off when Tora pulled him in and kissed him.

She pulled away. "I love you too." Tora said. Then she kissed him again.

Simba began wondering what was taking them so long. "What are those two-" he said when he turned and looked at them. "Oh, I see."

"What?" Nala asked. She looked over and saw them kissing. "Oh."

"Hey! You two can do that when we get back!" Simba yelled to them.

Tora released Mheetu from the kiss. "Well, let's go." she told him.

The five cubs all went back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were just waking up back in the Elephant Graveyard.

"Dang, who knew a cub could do so much damage..." Banzai said.

"I feel like an idiot..." Shenzi told him.

Ed just laughed as he ususally does.

"Maybe that's because you are idiots." they heard a voice say from above them.

They looked up and saw a brown lion with a black mane and a scar on his left eye.

"Oh... Scar." Shenzi said. "You didn't see any of that... Did you?"

"Oh, you mean the part where you nearly got killed by a stupid little cub?" Scar said. "Why yes, I did."

"What are you going to do to us?" Banzai asked, frightened.

"Nothing, I think you've been taught a lesson already." he said. "I'm feeling a little generous today anyway."

Scar turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Banzai asked.

"Just to tell my brother that my _precious_ little nephew and his friends were here, I do care about their safety." Scar said sarcastically. "You three morons stay out of my sight the rest of the day." Scar left for the Pridelands.

"Why does he hate us?" Banzai asked.

"He hates everything." Shenzi answered.

"Oh... Right."

* * *

**A/N: One chapter left. Looks like Simba and his friends are in trouble, uh oh. Well, we'll see what happens in the next chapter. My poll is open until the conclusion of this story, Please Vote! Also, Please Remember to Review! Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, last chapter, time to wrap this thing up! This chapter will be a little shorter than the others. To the story! Enjoy!**

**snheetah: I'm glad you like my story. I hope you read my future stories too! I try to update everyday! :D**

**Emily642: Mheetu was fueled by the power of love. Hope you like this chapter too! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Grounded**

Mufasa was out on patrol when he happened to run into Scar. "What are you doing Scar?" Mufasa said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, Mufasa. What's wrong?" Scar said. "Not that I care."

"What do you want?" Mufasa asked.

"I just thought I'd tell you that Simba and his little friends were trespassing in the Elephant Graveyard." Scar told his brother. "Oh, and they were messing with some hyenas for no good reason."

"What!" Mufasa exclaimed.

"I recommend a firm punishment." Scar replied. "You know, to make him miser- I mean so he'll learn his lesson." Scar continued. "Oh, and if they tell you some ridiculous story about being kidnapped, that's the excuse they came up with." He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mufasa asked him.

"You wouldn't care..." Scar said as he walked away.

Mufasa just rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder about him." Mufasa went back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Simba and his friends were all in the den, just relaxing when they heard Mufasa's voice.

"SIMBA!" They heard him yell.

"Uh oh... he doesn't sound happy..." Simba said.

Mufasa walked into the den. "You five. I need to talk to you." he told the cubs. "Sarabi, Sarafina, and Neema!" Mufasa called to the three lionesses. They arrived soon after he called them.

"What's wrong Mufasa?" Sarabi asked her mate.

"It seems that these five went to the Elephant Graveyard." Mufasa answered. "And went after some hyenas."

"WHAT!" the three lionesses exclaimed.

Simba tried to defend himself and the others. "But Dad! The hyenas kidnapped-"

"Simba! Don't try to come up with excuses!" Mufasa yelled.

Tora cut in. "He's not lying! The hyenas kidnapped me!"

Neema glared at her. "Tora! Do NOT yell at any of us!"

"Simba, this cannot go unpunished." Mufasa told him. "You cannot leave the den for one week."

"That's not fair!" Simba shot back.

"Simba, one more word and it's another week!" Mufasa told him.

Simba didn't say anything.

"I'm with that punishment." Neema said.

"So am I." Sarafina added. "Mheetu, you get an extra day for lying about how you got hurt."

"But it was another cub!" Mheetu tried to save himself.

Sarafina was glaring at him. "I really don't think a cub can give you cuts like that."

Mheetu just looked at the ground. "Fine."

"You're punishment starts now." Mufasa said as he and the three lionesses left the den.

"Who told him?" Simba exclaimed.

"None of us. We've been together all day." Tora answered.

"So, what should we do?" Nala asked.

"Let's just sleep the whole time." Kora said.

All the cubs went to sleep, depressed that they couldn't leave the den for a week.

* * *

Back at the Elephant Graveyard the hyenas saw Scar coming back.

"Hi Scar!" Banzai yelled.

Scar rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The three hyenas followed him. "Scar what did you do?" Shenzi asked.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my sight." Scar answered. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm almost done figuring out how to take over the Pridelands."

"Heheh... What's the plan?" Banzai asked.

"You'll find out in time." Scar said. "You'll find out..." With those words Scar walked into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: What is Scar up to? You'll find out in a future story, but first it's time for a different villain to make his return. That's right, Sora's back. If you don't know who Sora is, I highly recommend reading my first story, The Beginning. Be on the lookout for my new story, I should have it posted tomarrow! Remember to vote on my poll. Last chance. Also, Please Review! Thank You!**


End file.
